Son of Neptune
by ColorLikeWhoa
Summary: Umm.. I got tired of waiting for Rick Riordan's newest book, Son of Neptune, so I decided to just write my own. Read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Me and my friends have been waiting FOREVER for the new Percy Jackson book, the Son of Neptune, to come out, ever since The Lost Hero came. So, I just wrote what I think it might be like. It probably won't even come close, but still, read and review please!**

1. Percy

Percy woke up with a fish in his mouth. What in the world? He spat out it out, spluttering and choking violently. While wiping his mouth, he could've sworn the fish had said, "Sorry, lord," before swimming away. But fish don't talk. He was imagining it.

He got up. He was in the shallow ends of the ocean, near a deserted beach. It was empty, not a soul in sight. The clouds covered the sun, casting a dark shadow over the light sand.

Percy staggered to his feet. He didn't know why he was in the ocean. Maybe he'd sleepwalked to beach and fell in? Wait- did he have a home near the water? Ok, that was scary. He didn't even know where he lived. He stepped out of the icy cold water. He dragged his feet across the sand and reached the edge, near a tree. There, grass was forming and bunches of palm trees stood. Percy slumped down, resting his back on the trunk. He hadn't realized how exhausted he really was when he was in the water. He could've slept there for a hundred years. Or more.

Before he could close his eyes, someone stepped up from behind him and put something cold and metal to his neck. A blade? Was he being mugged?

"What're you doing here?" the mugger hissed. It was girl, maybe around his age.

Percy stiffened. He wanted to reach into his pocket, but wasn't sure why. Maybe he had some pepper spray?

He reached up with one hand, and quick as lightning, grabbed the girl's wrist. Twisting it, he got up and used her arm as a leverage to bring her down to her knees. It was basic self defense, Percy realized, but he didn't know why he even knew it.

The knife in her hand, a long, golden-colored one, dropped to the ground and Percy picked it up. He had no idea how he'd done that. He thought he'd been too tired to even get up.

Percy pushed the girl away, still holding her knife. She was pretty and lean, like an athlete, not to mention deeply tanned. Her light brown eyes were piercing and her long brown hair had golden streaks in it. She was wearing a breast plate over a purple shirt, jeans, and a helmet. Percy didn't know how he knew it, but the knife he was holding was a dagger, made of gold instead of celestial bronze. Wait- hold up. What was that? He didn't know.

The girl glared up, wary. "Who the heck are you?"

Percy shrugged. "My names Percy, I think."

"You think?" She'd recovered from the fall and got up, ignoring Percy's helping hand. She tried to snatch her dagger back- obviously, she thought Percy was an enemy.

Percy sidestepped away from her, holding the dagger high above his head. She stumbled and scowled. She was fast, but Percy had way better reflexes. Not wanting to be mean to someone he didn't even know, he carefully handed her dagger back, the sharp end facing himself.

Her eyes flashed with confusion. She hesitated, and then grabbed the hilt. She probably thought he was crazy, handing back a weapon to someone who'd attacked him first, but Percy had a feeling he didn't need two weapons. What, wait? Maybe he _was_ crazy.

Before he could process his thoughts, she lunged at Percy. He side-stepped, almost casually, and took a cheap black pen out of his pocket.

She smirked, but looked confused, like 'Why was this creep taking out a pen?'

Percy wanted to know that answer too. On instinct, though, he took off the cap like he'd done it a billion times.

The pen elongated into a three foot long bronze sword with a wicked sharp double edge. Percy and the girl gasped, both staring at the shimmering sword. It looked almost, familiar to Percy. Was it his? The girl lunged again, but Percy blocked her. He easily got inside her defense and, using the sword, disarmed her again.

"Who ARE you?" The girl was obviously furious. "And where'd you get that sword?"

Percy shrugged again.

"Wait- are you mortal?"

Percy blinked. "Like, human? I'm pretty sure I'm human." Since Percy had clearly won the fight, he felt like he got to ask a question too. "Who're you?"

She shot his a dirty look, like she couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask. "Reyna." She kept her distance from Percy's sword, even though he now held it limp by his side.

Percy took the cap and put at the tip of the sword, and it shrunk back.

Reyna looked offended by him. "So, are you a demigod?" She put her knife away, strapping it into her belt. She was breathing hard, but Percy felt fine, though he was really sleepy all of a sudden.

"Demigod? What's that? I'm not a god."

She gazed quizzically at him, suspicion in her eyes. Maybe she thought he was lying.

"I'm serious," he said. "I can't remember anything. All I know is I woke up in the water. I think I hit my head on a rock?"

Reyna glared at him. "You know how to fight… but its different style. Should I take you to Lupa?" She was talking to herself now.

"Who?"

Reyna seemed to have up made up her mind. "Come on. I guess I have to talk you to camp, demigod."

She started walking up a hill covered in yellow grass. Percy followed her, wondering what camp is. And why she kept calling him a demigod.

"Camp?" he asked.

"You'll see," Reyna said seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've got a second chapter already! Please read and review! **

2. Reyna

Reyna couldn't believe her bad luck. She'd been searching in vain for Jason. Weeks had passed and the camps greatest leader- and also her boyfriend- was still missing. Gone. Vanished.

Reyna'd had horrible dreams of him. A huge Cyclops, and a fire breathing dragon, and some pretty girl Jason hugged like... like… she couldn't dwell on this. She had other problems.

Now, some creep, demigod or not, had shown up, and she had to make sure Lupa knew. Mortals couldn't pass the boundary line, except for the Chinese food delivery incident. But that was another story.

Reyna led Percy through a dense, tree lined path, the only way to get to Camp Tam. It was named because of the huge mountain, Mount Tamalpais, **(A/N: I know I spelled that wrong!) **which was right next to them. Reyna's mind flashed with battle scenes- Jason and the rest of her friends fighting the Titan's army… Jason topping the throne and taking a titan down single-handed.

Reyna glanced at Percy. He sort of reminded her of Jason. He walked confidently, relaxed, but unsure of himself. Percy looked really skinny, but had slight muscles. His expression right now was bored- he didn't look like a captive at all, more like someone told him to drop by for party. His bright eyes were as deep as the ocean, and his shaggy, jet black hair contrasted with the gray streak in it. Reyna wondered how he could've gotten that.

Reyna noticed his clothes- well worn jeans, a leather necklace with strange beads on it, and ratty not-so-bright-anymore bright orange t-shirt with the words "Camp Half Blood" printed on it. Reyna had the feeling that something was strange, almost forbidden, about that name. But then she saw something else.

"You said you woke up in the ocean," she accused.

"Yeah?"

"Then why are you clothes _dry_?" Was he lying? An enemy sent to infiltrate camp?

But instead of looking like he was caught, Percy looked perplexed. "I seriously don't know." He touched his orange shirt. "Where's Camp Half Blood?"

"How should I know?" Reyna fingered her dagger, suspicious.

"So, Percy." There was still about half a mile until camp, so Reyna decided to grill him for answers. "What's your last name?"

Percy was staring at the trees, the bushes and foliage, a wondering look on his face. He seemed deep in thought, fiddling with his necklace. "Huh? Oh, I don't know."

"You don't know?" Reyna sneered. "Well, answer this then. How old are you?"

"Sixteen, I think?"

"Where do you live?"

"I don't know."

"Who're your parents?"

"I don't know."

"For Jupiter's sake, Percy, what _do _you know?"

Now Percy looked troubled. "Look, I'm sorry I don't- wait. Did you say Jupiter?"

Reyna sighed. Now she would have to explain everything to him.

"Yeah, I said Jupiter. He's the god of the sky-"

"I thought that was Zeus," Percy blurted out.

"What? What're you talking about, demigod? Anyway, Jupiter is a god. You see, Roman gods are real. They used to be in Rome, but they moved along with western civilization. And had kids, called demigods. And now they're here." Reyna figured the PowerPoint would take care of the rest.

Percy stayed silent. He was talking all the information pretty well, and seemed to be processing it. "Where's 'here'?" he finally asked.

"California. LA, to be exact."

Percy froze. He'd stopped walking, and Reyna had to back up a few steps. She looked at him. His eyes were wide open, terrified. He looked like a cornered puppy, like he wanted to bolt any second.

"What's wrong?" Reyna said.

"I can't be here! We have… we have to leave, now!" Percy's voice was panicky and loud.

"Calm down, Percy," Reyna shook his arm. "Come on, we're almost there."

She walked forward. Around them a strange mist had gathered, fogging up everything. Reyna was used to that, and gathered back some stringy green leaves that had been hanging down, revealing that entrance Camp Tam.

"It's time for you to meet Lupa, our camp director."

**Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the three reviews! (Hey, you take what you get.) **

**AthenaKidd: Way to keep your promise. Nah, don't worry. Thanks for actually reading it!**

**leftfoot77U.K: I'm really glad that you like my writing! I like, love you right now (in a totally non-stalkerish way) for reviewing!**

**Here's chapter three! I had a hard time writing this, so read and review please! All smileys accepted :D**

1. Percy

As Reyna parted the foliage, Percy caught a glimpse of Camp Tam. Then, she stepped through, and cautiously, Percy followed. What he saw took his breath away.

It was a camp- but more than that. Percy's expected the usual log cabins, volleyball court, lake with canoes and a campfire. He didn't expect about 15 completely different cabins, a dried out lake, and right in the middle of everything, a huge circle ring where two kids with shields and swords were fighting to the death, by the looks of it.

Reyna spotted Percy's open mouth and smirked. "Welcome to Mount Tam, kid."

"What kind of camp is this?" Percy asked.

"Training camp," she said simply. "We learn to face monsters and enemies in the real world- and kill them."

"Harsh much?" Percy muttered.

"We train strict so demigods will learn to be the best. Either you learn to show respect or you-"

"Get killed?"

"Well, you might, but that's not the point." Reyna said impatiently. "Lupa's probably waiting for you."

Reyna led Percy through the camp. As he followed, he realized that he couldn't see grass anywhere. All that was back in the forest. Everywhere he looked, the ground was covered in dirt- dry, reddish dirt. Overall, the camp had a tense aura. Percy saw cabins with kids in armor and purple shirts, doing random activities. Some were making weapons- like legit swords, knifes and spears. Another cabin had a classroom where kids were studiously copying notes from the board. If that's what Percy would have to do at this camp, he wasn't liking the place much.

The ring in the center still had the same two kids, fighting it up. A crowd had gathered and Reyna led Percy there. One tall, muscular kid was holding his golden sword at the tip of another kid's neck. Both were sweating profusely and panting hard. The kid on the ground was scrawny and unarmed. The crowd seemed to be waiting- but for what? Percy gasped. Where they just going to let him get killed?

A scene suddenly flashed in Percy's head. A centaur, lying at the mercy of a cruel monster's feet. Without thinking, Percy jumped into the ring.

Heads turned his way, but he didn't notice.

"Stop," he called. "Let the kid go!" Percy walked over to the poor guy on the group and helped him up.

Reyna hurried in. "Sorry, Bobby," she said to the other kid with the sword. "That's Percy- he's new. And," she glared at Percy. "Apparently didn't listen to me when I told him that he must learn to show respect!"

Percy could hear the other kids whispering. "What?" "But he's so old!" "What about Jason?"

_Jason?_ Percy thought.

The guy with the sword, Bobby, glared at Percy. "Who do you think you are?"

"Umm..." Before Percy could answer, Reyna interrupted him.

"He doesn't know anything. He lost his memory, but bobby, he's a trained demigod!"

"Trained, huh?" Bobby sneered.

Percy didn't like how Bobby talked- a big bully. Percy somehow knew that he didn't like bullies.

Bobby sauntered over to Percy, his sword in hand. It looked really sharp and dangerous. "So, a trained demigod. How come ho one told you to show respect to people higher than you?" He smirked. "Can you fight? 'Cause here comes lesson one!" With that, Bobby slashed his sword at Percy's shoulder.

Percy side stepped quickly. He took out his pen and uncapped it. His sword appeared, and suddenly, Percy remembered something. One word- _Anaklusmos. _That was the name of his sword!

Still thinking about that, Percy didn't realize Bobby had swung again. It was too late to block the deadly golden sword coming at him. Percy watched as, almost in slow-motion, the blade hit his chest. Percy closed his eyes. _Let it be quick,_ he prayed. But... he felt nothing. Percy opened his eyes and saw a startled Bobby holding his sword right on Percy, but it didn't pierce his skin.

He was… invulnerable? A million questions flooded his head. What? How? But Percy knew one thing- this was gonna be fun.

"My turn, meathead!" He grinned. Then, he jabbed.

Bobby was good; Percy had to give him that. But Percy was better. With every strike, jab and feint, Percy's mind went into over-drive. He barely needed to think- he just knew. Bobby, looking like he might just die of effort, made a final swing with his sword. Percy disarmed him with a special trick that he remembered at the last moment. Soon, Bobby was on the ground, panting like a dog, his sword about ten feet away.

"I think that was lesson two," Percy remarked. He felt great, compared to how Bobby looked. Percy could've taken another guy, easy.

Reyna, who'd been watching from the outskirts of the circle, gaped at Percy when he stepped out. The spectators grouped around the fallen Bobby.

"You didn't tell me you were invulnerable," she accused.

"I didn't know. Honest!"

"Well, how? Did you…" she gasped. "Do you have Achilles' curse?"

"Is that athletes' foot or something?"

"No, I mean, did you bathe in the River Styx?"

"River Styx?" Something clicked inside Percy. The small of his back suddenly tingled, and Percy remembered a voice. _Remember your lifeline, dummy!_ It was a girl who sounded really familiar. But who? "Whoa," Percy said.

"What? Do you remember something?"

"Huh? Uh, no." Percy didn't think Reyna needed to know about that voice. It had to be someone he knew... But he just didn't know who. And Percy desperately wanted to know.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: NJASK HAS ENDED (yes, I live in New Jersey)! I think I failed :P **

**I'm so sorry for not updating! It was all typed, but wouldn't let me put it up. **

**REPLIES:**

**Percy Jackson1006: Whoa, long review. Cool. Thanks for reviewing! Answer: I'm a girl. And yeah, the romance was like barely there, but I read the series when I was little(er) so I didn't really mind. Oh, and I had absolutely no idea what the prophecy means. It might be that both camps have to join up and fight until the death and something ("Doors of death"). But still, thanks! **

**IFoundAPickle: Thanks for the review :D **

**Eleos: More comin' right up! Keep reviewing :D**

**ScarletteRahsia: Thanks for the review! **

**leftfoot77U.K: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my writing XD **

**Anyway, thank you all for the reviews! PS- I wrote this and the earlier chapter like, a year ago. So, I'm open for ideas! Read and review!**

Reyna took Percy across the camp. Kids were doing their regular activities: fighting, building stuff, training, and whatnot, but Reyna could see the truth in their eyes. Everyone was anxious. Scared. Jason was the camp's unofficial leader. Everyone, even though they'd never admit it, liked him. He was a born leader.

Reyna glanced at Percy. He was gazing at everything with an interested look on his face. He didn't notice that every camper was staring at him with a little more than interest.

Percy suddenly paused at the stables, and a look of mixture of confusion and happiness came over him. Before Reyna could stop him, he walked into the stables. She was about to rush after him, but some Mars campers were about to light Ceres' cabin on fire.

"Hey, um, wait a second," Reyna told Percy.

Percy was lingering at the entrance of the smelly pegasi's stables. He didn't seem to hear her.

"Ok, stay there," she called over her shoulder and hurried off.

"Hey, dudes!"

They took one look at her and bolted.

Reyna smiled. She was pretty intimidating, when she wanted to be. Jason had once told her that she'd even scared him once, and she'd responded by blushing. Hard.

Jason was the only one who wasn't completely intimidated by Reyna… except Percy. Reyna felt unreasonably annoyed by him. Percy didn't seem fazed by all those death stares she'd already given him.

Reyna jogged back and saw Percy standing near Ace the Pegasus. Ace was a handsome gray male, the only Pegasus they had who wasn't white. Ace had been an amazing flyer, but lately, he hadn't been responding to anyone. Now, he was nuzzling Percy as if he'd been the one who'd raised him.

"What're you doing?" Reyna asked.

Percy looked around, startled. "Ace was just-"

"How do you know his name?"

"He told me," he said simply. Reyna's eyes widened.

"You understand pegasi?"

"Their thoughts, apparently. And they understand mine. Trust me; you do not want a horse knowing all your thoughts. Um, no offense, Ace."

Ace looked at Reyna and backed off, whinnying. Reyna turned a little pink. She and pegasi don't really mix, and the first time she'd rode one, Ace had landed face first in the sand.

"S'okay, buddy!" Percy calmed Ace down. "And don't call me boss!" Suddenly, his eyes widened.

"What?" Reyna demanded.

"Nothing. Just déjà vu." He tugged his beaded necklace, fingering one that looked like the Empire State Building.

Reyna couldn't help noticing how strange the beads were. All of them looked different, intricate, and meaningful. "Déjà vu? What is it, do you remember something?"

Percy's eyebrows scrunched. He thought, and then said, "I think I used to have a Pegasus."

"Really?" Reyna was intrigued. "Maybe you're a son of the goddess of love, Venus. They're the best at Pegasus flying," Reyna said, even though she couldn't really picture Percy sitting at the sidelines, checking his hair in the mirror every two seconds.

"You mean Aphrodite?"

"I mean, Venus. Stop using, what is that, Greek? Stop using Greek names, that's lame."

"Yes, ma'am."

Reyna rolled her eyes and led Percy though the cabins. There were 12 original houses, in neat rows of four, but gradually they'd begun to add more. Each one was different, special in its own way. For example, Neptune's cabin was like the opposite of Jupiter's.

Neptune's was made as it had once been underwater. Sea shells were embedded in the gray stone walls, and a huge green trident symbol was displayed on top. Jupiter's, on the other hand, was big, white and grand. Jason used to be in there, but now his, Juno's and Neptune's were the empty, the rest filled up and lively. Percy halted at Neptune's cabin. He peered in, a mysterious look on his face.

"Uh, yeah, I don't think you should go in there. Neptune might drown you, or something." She led him away, and they walked on. Finally, they reached the last cabin: Lupa.

**Thanks for reading! Reviewing would be nice :D**


End file.
